Blood Sucking Blue Eyes
by yukaishepards
Summary: Naruto and Iruka are vampires that were made by Kyuubi, the Lord of all vampires, when they both move to Japan and Iruka gets a job and Naruto is a student at Konoha Acedemy Boarding High...what happens when they fall in love with the hunters of their rac
1. Chapter 1

Yukai: Okay, yeah I have put Love Struck High on hold. I will be working on this, and I wont be discontinuing it, that is just mean, but do know that it may be a while till I update it. On to this one now…

**Kyle: This is a vampire fic, but instead of Sasuke and Kakashi being Vampires, Naruto and Iruka are, Naruto was "made" by the Lord of all vampires, Kyuubi, and yeah…**

**Naruto: poking his now pointy teeth This takes place in a world of mages, demons and angels…**

**Sasuke: Why the fuck am I HUMAN!**

**Itachi: Foolish brother, because I am a vampire, killed our family, and left you to fend for yourself…**

**Sasuke:…………………………………………oh yeah…………………………**

**Sakura and Ino: OMG! We don't like Sasuke in this! both faint **

**Yukai: Oo…fan girls like that scare me…Naruto's school in the prologue is based on my school, and the teachers are based off my teachers…**

**Kyle: Anywhos, this is the prologue and first chapter! Couples are NaruXSasu, one-sided Kyuubi X Naruto, Ino X Shikamaru, one-sided Sai X Naruto X Sasuke. **

**All: ENJOY!**

**Rated M for: rape, violence, cutting, language, sexual content, and suggestive themes**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! BUT I DO OWN YUUKI AND INZOO! **

Prologue 

**(In Albuquerque, NM, USA)**

"DAMN IT NARUTO WAKE UP!" Naruto turned his back to the impossibly loud voice of his mother. "Go away…" he heard retreating footsteps, a sink run…returning footsteps…and then…

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR WOMAN!" Naruto stood on the wooden floor in front of his mother, she had dumped a glass of freezing cold water on his head.

"You missed the bus, your father is already gone, I have no car and you have no bus pass or money…your school is on the other side of the city…" Naruto looked at the small screen at the front of his flip phone.

"Shit…mom let me borrow thirty-five cents…. please?" The blonde woman shook her head. Naruto fell to his knees at his mother's feet. "Naruto, no amount of begging, whining or anything at all is going to make me change my mind…" he sighed. "Fine baa-chan…" The blonde woman, not his real mother, but the woman who had adopted him, brought her fist down on his head. "I am not old, geki" She turned and left the room.

Naruto stood up and pulled on his black cargo jeans and black, tight t-shirt. He ran a hand through his hair, deciding not to spike, it, well…. as much. He pulled on his socks and then his black steel toed boots, tucking the bottoms of his pants into the tops.

He ran out the door without breakfast, and in the direction of his friend Davis's house, his mom would give him a ride.

Half way to David's house, Naruto paused to catch his breath, he took his cell phone out of his pocket, looking closely he noticed that the date was June 9th, 2006 (I want it to be 2006) a Saturday….

Naruto felt his eye twitch. "She is so dead when I get back…"

(Back with Tsunde (his adoptive mother)) "Oh gawd I cant believe he fell for that two weeks in a row!"

(With Naruto again) Naruto slowly walked back towards the town house he shared with Tsunde and Jiriaya (sp?), they had adopted him right after he was born, his father had died in a car crash, rushing to the hospital, and his mother had died giving birth. Jiriaya had been a close friend of his father and decided to adopt Naruto.

Naruto turned down a dark alley he knew led almost directly to his house; half way through he was knocked down. His assailant was a boy around his age with shoulder length red hair with black streaks, pulled up into a high pony-tail, his eyes were red, and he wore a black trench coat that covered his body completely.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The boys voice was a low snarl, very animal like. Naruto nodded, not trusting his voice. The boy smiled, revealing that his canines were larger than average and sharp, very sharp.

"You're a vampire…" the boys nodded…"So are you…" the red head bit down into his neck slowly, savoring the taste of Naruto's blood. Naruto silently screamed, the boy had stopped sucking his blood after a minute. He had slit his wrist open, holding the bleeding wound to Naruto's mouth. Naruto unwittingly swallowed the blood, he felt as if thousands of knifes were cutting into his body. The boy pulled away when Naruto's canines had grown.

"I am Kyuubi…you are now my sin…you belong to me in body, mind and soul…" Kyuubi kissed Naruto, flicking his tongue across the bloodied lips. Naruto still writhed beneath him, moaning from the pain of his heart stopping. _(A/N Vampires can be out in the day, aren't allergic to garlic or holy water, and a stake through the heart would kill any thing…Vampires are essentially humans with higher endurance, stamina and strength that need human blood to live, you can become a vampire in many ways…I will put up a whole "chapter" on the history of vampires in this story)_

Kyuubi forcefully put his tongue into Naruto's mouth, licking the tips of his newly formed canines. _He is finally mine…_

"Master Kyuubi…you should let him rest…" a new voice from the roof above them said, it was kinder, and not as rough as Kyuubi's. The red head sat up on Naruto's waist, sighing. "I guess your right Iruka…but… he just tastes so good…" Iruka jumped down, landing at Naruto's feet.

"You need to get to that meeting you were going to…with Orochimaru, and the other Lords…" Kyuubi nodded again. "Sometimes it sucks being Lord of all the vampires…jeez, and I thought the hierarchy in England sucked…the Vampirisms Hierarchy is torture to run…if I am not back in a year, assume I am dead, go to Japan and in role Naruto as a sophomore in Konoha Academy Boarding High School. You get a job as a teacher there, and keep your race hidden." Iruka nodded, in a red and black flash Kyuubi was gone.

Naruto thought back to that day, he never had gotten to pay Tsunde back…a year had passed quickly for him and Iruka, Kyuubi never came back, and they had gotten on a plane to Konoha, Japan, a small island off the coast of the main island.

Chapter One

Of Boarding High and the Teme Roommate

Naruto and Iruka walked through the high, cast iron gates of Konoha Academy Boarding High. Both were incredibly tired and ill tempered, first Kyuubi had never come back, the airport had lost their luggage, only to find them three hours later in the cargo hold, _I swear humans can be so stupid sometimes…_ then, their taxi hadn't known where the dock was so they could catch their ferry. They had missed that, and had to wait three MORE hours for it to return. When it finally came back they had to wait the hour and a half for the ferry to get to Konoha Isle, then…The school was an hours walk, the island has no cars… it has electricity, luckily, but they had walked to the school.

A man wearing a black bandana tied in the front, over his forehead, stopped them at the front doors; he had a needle (the type for hand sewing) sticking out of his mouth. He read over their papers before letting them in. "Iruka-sensei, your room is number 230 on the second floor, you will be sharing with Kakashi-sensei…Naruto go to class room 12, Gai will give you your schedule, room arrangements and introduce you to his current class…I am Genma, if either of you need help finding the rooms just holler my way…" both vampires nodded, and walked by, they heard Genma sigh, and mumble 'Too damn calm…I need to be hyper…loud and…but damn, Sandaime will fire me…' the man sighed again.

Naruto found the room with no trouble at all; this was odd, considering he had trouble finding his shoes every morning, even though he slept with them on. _Room twelve…here I come…_

Sasuke sat at the back of the room, only looking up when the sliding door opened, revealing a blonde boy wearing all black in the style the American army used (A long sleeved jacket like coat, a tight t-shirt, cargo pants tucked into mid shin boots) He seemed tired, and in a bad mood.

Naruto felt eyes on him, tons of eyes, but one pair…he looked up and met cold, dark gray eyes. The boy had black hair with blue streaks, and he wore the school's uniform, a gray jacket-like shirt with a white patch with the school's logo in the middle and a matching pair of loose slacks.

"YOU MUST BE UZUMAKI NARUTO!" The teacher, a middle aged man, probably in his late twenties with creepy bug eyes, a bowl cut and god awful eyebrows yelled hyperly, flashing a sparkly smile. Naruto took a step back, and found himself back in the hall, again. Not five seconds later the creepy man pulled him back in.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKER!" The man ignored him, Naruto noticed that he wore a hideously green jump suit. _What bad taste though I used to wear an orange jump suit…_ Naruto forcefully pulled his arm back from who he assumed to be Gai-sensei.

Rubbing his wrist where the man had held him in a vice grip he smiled, "Yep, I am Naru….Uzumaki Naruto, and exchange student from Albuquerque, New Mexico in the United states…uh…I love ramen…" _even though I get sick each time I eat it…I would've killed Kyuubi for that if he hadn't disappeared…_ "I…well…that's about it…" Gai nodded.

"Here are your schedule…and your room number, roommate's name, and your key…get your uniform after homeroom is over… this will be your homeroom, it meets an hour after the last class of the day. Go sit next to Sasuke…Sasuke stand up please…" The boy Naruto had locked eyes with earlier stood up briefly before sitting down again. Naruto nodded and sat down next to the boy.

Sasuke watched the blonde through his peripheral vision, he had set his schedule aside and was looking at his living arrangements.

Naruto looked at the paper,

_Room Number: 367_

_Roommate: Uchiha Sasuke_

"Hey, Sasuke…is your last name Uchiha?" Sasuke looked at the new blonde with an evil glare, he seemed unaffected. Naruto watched the raven-haired boy nod, _His glare is nothing compared to that pixie we ran into last week…jeez…she was evil._

"You are all free to go…Sasuke show Naruto where the office is so he can get his uniform…" Sasuke nodded at the teacher.

Naruto followed the black haired boy, taking in as much detail as he could, his book bag, a black and blue messenger bag, with a white and red fan-like symbol on it, _that is fairly similar…I will have to ask Iruka about it later…_ Sasuke's nails were painted red that was all that caught Naruto's eye.

"Could please stop staring at me, dobe…" Naruto bristled at the insult. "Don't call me DOBE….TEME!" Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto, and smirked at him.

"Why not, you are a dobe…" Naruto snarled at the Uchiha, accidentally revealing his canines. Sasuke almost showed his surprise. "You're a…" Naruto was saved, they came to the office just when Sasuke started to talk. "Thanks for showing me the way Teme…see you back in the room…" Naruto briskly entered the office, running into someone's chest.

"Watch where you walk…" Naruto looked up at the owner of the cold, almost homicidal voice, the boy had sea green eyes, red hair, and a red kanji tattoo, of love.

"Sorry…uh…" The boy just shoved passed him, leaving the large room, shoving past Sasuke as he entered as well.

"Dobe…you don't know who to talk to…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the vampire; _I thought vampires could only come out at night…I will need to research some more…_

"Shove it Teme…" Naruto looked around and saw a boy around his age standing behind the desk. "Hey, dude, can you tell me where to pick up my uniform?" the boy looked up, his eyes were white, no pupil or anything. _Creepy…_ Naruto ignored the black haired boy's eyes and smiled at him, again forgetting his enlarged canines…_Shit…_

"Talk to that woman over there…" he pointed to a woman with short, black hair, and light brown pupil less eyes. "Her name is Anko-sensei" Naruto nodded.

"Uhm, Miss Anko-sensei…I need a uniform…" without looking up the woman threw a gray bundle at him, he caught it with ease.

"Oi, Dobe, come on…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Don't order me around Teme…you know where room 230 is? My guardian is a new teacher here and that is his room…" Sasuke nodded and walked out of the office, Naruto followed, helping himself to the view._ Even if he is a bastard, Sasuke does have a nice ass…and body…face…neck…NO…not a neck…_ Naruto shook his head to rid himself of any vampiric thoughts.

Sasuke smirked inwardly, _So he likes the view…I could have some fun torturing this one…_ Sasuke turned down a hall quickly, leaning up against the wall; Naruto came around the corner a few seconds later. Sasuke jumped at him, pinning him to the ground.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a minute before kicking him off in one smooth, effortless motion. "Don't ever…EVER do that again...or you may find that my teeth find your neck…I haven't eaten in weeks…" Sasuke paled slightly. _He really is a vampire…_ Naruto laughed at Sasuke's face.

"Jeez, you would think you'd never heard a joke before, just…don't touch me…" Sasuke nodded dumbly, walking on again. Naruto inwardly smiled, _So he wants to play that game eh? Fine…let it begin…_

Sasuke looked back at his new blonde roommate, he was spooked at the expression on his face. Naruto openly smirked at Sasuke's back, and when Sasuke turned around, he smirked even more.


	2. Chapter 1a

**Yukai: Hey! I am writing this chapter at school…well the first part anyway, so the first part will be…tamer than normal, and each chapter will start with a flash back of either Naruto or Iruka's bitings, the first time they drank human blood, their first hunts, or their childhoods, occasionally it will start with a flash back of Sasuke.**

**Kyle: WOOT! Okay so I am going crazy giving Yukai ideas…don't kill me if it takes her longer than usual to update because she is a writing fiend right now, and is currently writing…seven or eight stories…**

**Sasuke: What kind of game are Naruto and me playing? **

**Yukai: heh…you figure it out…**

**NOTE: I want a few ideas for what characters should be, any type of mythological creature from this list: vampire, werewolf, pixie, fairy, minx (a cat-like person with yellow eyes, a tail and cat ears), shifters (people who can change their bodies, there are four different types, animal shifters, plant shifters, matter shifters and elite shifters, the elite are the other three types all in one) tamers (a tamer is someone who can tame ONE type of animal, insect or any living, moving, breathing, thing, Kiba and Shino are tamers if I don't get ideas for them) and of course you can suggest other creatures, there are mages, seven types, light, dark, earth, air, fire, water, and ultima (mages who can do all types of magic) EVERYONE OF MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS IN THIS ARE MAGES OR SHIFTERS! **

**Itachi: If you didn't read the above…. read it! I mean it is important! **

**Yukai: I also want you to vote on pairings that aren't listed in chapter one…**

Chapter 1a

Naruto knocked on the door of room 230, after a few seconds a man with silver hair, wearing a mask covering the bottom half of his face and a bandana covering his left eye opened the door. He had his nose buried in an orange covered book.

"Oi, pervert, is Iruka in?" The man looked up, his one eye narrowing a bit. "Who wants to know?" Naruto twitched.

"His brother!" The man blinked but moved aside, letting Naruto see into the room. Iruka was draped across his bed snoring lightly. Naruto stifled a laugh, "IRUKA-NII!" The brunette shot up, looking around swiftly, his eyes landed on Naruto.

"Naruto…" Naruto rolled his eyes, "I have a question for you Iruka, could you come out here for a minute?" Iruka nodded, getting to his feet and making his way over to the blonde idiot.

Naruto pushed Sasuke into the room, making him run into the silver haired man. "Have some fun Teme…" Iruka blinked sleepily at the two before pulling the door shut.

"Iruka…didn't you tell me in one of my…lessons on…_our_ history, that in Japan there were two major clans dedicated to killing…_us_, the Hyuuga and the Uchiha?" Iruka nodded, "Okay…SAVE ME!" Iruka tried to keep his balance as Naruto jumped up onto him, latching on for dear life.

"Save you from who…dobe?" Naruto jumped off his adoptive brothers back, and glared at the Uchiha. "You…" Naruto turned away and walked off, going nowhere in particular.

"Me?" Sasuke shared a look with Kakashi, "Time…to…" Sasuke finished the sentence for his teacher. "Hunt…" both had forgotten that Iruka stood there, the dolphin-like man stared wide-eyed at them before running after his blonde friend. "NARUTO SAVE ME!" Kakashi and Sasuke ran after the two, now revealed vampires.

Naruto and Iruka ducked into an empty classroom. "Think we lost them?" Iruka shook his head at Naruto, "They are… pant right out side…" Naruto fell down.

"Shit…I can't run anymore, we have been running for FOUR FUCKING HOURS!" The door slid open and the two hunters walked in, amused. "So you can only run for four hours? Kyuubi can run for almost a day strait, and you call yourselves vampires…HA" Kakashi said, trying not to reveal he was just as tired as the two vampires.

"Don't…insult our maker…we are **_HIS_** sins…" Kakashi and Sasuke both looked at them unamused. "Really? Show me your marks…" Naruto glared at his new found, roommate and worst enemy.

"Wait until… pant we catch pant our breath…"

Five minutes later 

"Okay, you want to see our marks?" Naruto pulled his jacket off, revealing a black wife-beater tank top that clung to his skin tightly, showing off every curve and muscle. He smoothly pulled that over his head as well.

Sasuke tried to cover his surprise, _damn…he has a nice body…_ he let his dark eyes wander over the smooth, almost flawless skin, stopping at his naval, where a spiral tattoo stood out in bright yellow, Kyuubi's mark.

Iruka pulled up his shirtsleeve, revealing a smaller, deep blue tattoo identical to Naruto's. Kakashi nodded. "Okay then…" he pulled out a small gun and aimed it at Iruka's head. Iruka glared at the sliver haired hunter, letting his normally brown eyes shift to red.

Sasuke stepped back, Kakashi didn't let him carry a gun, so he relied on martial arts and the few fire spells he knew **_(A/N Fire jutsus are his normal specialty, so here he is a fire mage of sorts)_** _guess I have to fight the dobe now…_ Sasuke faced the blonde, still with no shirt on, and fell into a battle stance. Naruto fell into one of his own, though it seemed more of a street fighting, American stance.

Iruka dodged the first bullet and ran at Kakashi, he swiped at the silver mans head, missing his skin, but making the bandana covering his left eye fall off. What he saw made Iruka stop, Kakashi's left eye was red. **_(The Uchiha's have the recessive gene for red eyes; Obito and Itachi are vampires that have that gene…)_** ****

Iruka just stood there, staring at the red eye; Kakashi had dropped his gun in surprise. "You…you uncovered my eye…" Iruka nodded slowly.

Sasuke and Naruto had tuned the other men in the room out, Sasuke met Naruto blow for blow, neither could land a hit, each blocked. Sasuke finally saw an opening, he dived for it, his fist connecting with Naruto's collar bones, snapping one of them. "Shit…" Naruto grabbed his wrist and flipped it behind him, pushing the dark haired boy to the floor. "Check…" Sasuke blinked in surprise when Naruto let his wrist go and walked away. Iruka had walked away as well. "Till next time…" Naruto grabbed his jacket and shirt before leaving the room.

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI (lemon scene soon…maybe…)

Naruto rubbed his previously broken collarbone. _I am lucky it was a clean break… it was easy to heal…_ he looked up when the door opened, Sasuke walked in, looking at him oddly.

"Why did you walk away? Don't vampires usually eat off people they beat?" **_(Yes Naruto won that round)_** Naruto shook his head. "I don't eat unless someone agrees to it, I don't like killing…" He smiled brightly, lying back down.

Sasuke watched the blonde rub at his collarbone, wincing when he hit a tender spot. "Here…let me check…" Sasuke put a hand over the blonde's briefly before pushing it away. He pushed down slightly, feeling for the break. _What the hell? The break is gone…_ He looked at Naruto, his face blank of emotion. "The break is gone…"

"You can't expect me to walk around with a broken bone, now can you, I healed it Teme…" Sasuke blinked at the blonde; _if I knew he wouldn't kill me I would kiss that smirk off his face…_ Sasuke ignored his inner voice and kissed the blonde roughly.

Naruto ignored his conscious and kissed back, pulling the dark haired boy on top of him, deepening the lusty kiss. "Sasuke…we just met like a few hours ago…" Sasuke shrugged. "I don't care…" capturing the blonde's lips again, less roughly, he licked and nibbled on his bottom lip.

Moaning quietly Naruto opened his mouth, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him closer. Sasuke put a hand behind Naruto's head, pulling him up slightly. They broke for air again.

"Damn…Teme…you are one hell of a kisser…" Sasuke smirked, nipping at Naruto's neck and collarbone.

Flash Back 

_Naruto felt the sharp teeth dig into his neck, piercing a vein. He felt the blood being drained from his body. After what felt like a lifetime he tasted something warm, salty and metallic. _Oh shit…its blood…he is…_ he screamed, his heart felt like it had exploded, and knifes were cutting him open, taking out s internal organs, replacing them with dead ones, and acid. _I am dieing…

End Flash Back 

Sasuke licked at the red mark he had just made, before moving down again. He nipped at Naruto's chest and took one of the blonde's nipples into his mouth, sucking lightly and nibbling. When it was hard and moved to the other and teased it. He trailed feather light kisses down to the blonde's naval, licking around the dip and then sticking his tongue into it.

"Ngnnn, Sasu…ke…" Sasuke smiled slightly at the lust in Naruto's voice. Sitting up he worked at the button and zipper on Naruto's black cargos. After a minute he finally got the black pants undone and off, thrown into some random corner in their room.

Naruto moaned, Sasuke was caressing him through the orange boxers. _Damn…stupid tease. _The raven pulled the boxers down; throwing them in the same direction he had the pants.

Naruto stifled a loud moan when Sasuke from the base of his arousal to the tip, sticking his tongue in the small slit. Precum started leaking from him. Sasuke licked at the tip some more, hearing Naruto moan and gasp made his own arousal even larger. He ridded him self of shirt, pants and boxers, before crawling back up Naruto's body.

He kissed the blonde boy, licking at his lips, Naruto moaned, wrapping his arms around Sasuke again.

Naruto flipped them, he stared down at Sasuke, "my turn…" he nibbled at Sasuke's neck, ignoring the part of him telling him to sink his teeth into the pale neck. He trailed kisses down Sasuke's toned chest and stomach, nibbling here and there on his way down. He came to Sasuke's hard cock, and licked it experimentally, Sasuke moaned in approval.

Naruto took the whole member into his mouth at once, holding Sasuke's hips down to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. Naruto ran his tongue over the slit a few more times before nibbling at it.

He slid Sasuke out of his mouth, lightly blowing on it. "Ne…Sasuke…you gonna survive this?" Sasuke nodded numbly. "Just finish…" his breath came out in raspy moans.

Naruto took him back into his mouth, licking at the top, he used on hand to trace designs on the insides of Sasuke's thighs.

Sasuke saw spots, it had only been five minutes, but Naruto was going to make him cum soon. "Ngnnn…Naruto…" the blonde licked at the head, Sasuke arched up, coming all at once into Naruto's mouth. Naruto swallowed it all, licking at the head and shaft, ridding it of any more.

"Where the fuck did you pant learn that?" Naruto shrugged, "Here and there teme." Naruto had crawled back up his to his chest and had his head resting right below Sasuke's chin. He drew small circles with his nails, around the nipple. "Naruto…what we just did…is it okay?" Naruto raised his head to look at Sasuke. "If your fine with it I am…I mean…we are enemies…but…this just…" Sasuke nodded, "I know…it just feels right…" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and fell to sleep.

Yukai: Sorry to end it there…and I may be reposting these chapters, seeing as my Beta, xxpapercutxx hasn't Beta…d them yet.

**Sasuke: reading back through omg…. nose bleed Naruto…**

**Naruto: Un?**

**Sasuke: drags him into a closest **

**Yukai: okayyyyy then…. being the yaoi fan girl she is, hid a camera in the closet…. **


	3. Chapter 2

Yukai: Okay sorry this took so long, it was a hectic week at school, but then again being a freshman is a hectic year. Okay so ya, it moved fast in the first chapter (both I put up are parts of the same chapter) it will slow down now, Kyuubi WILL come back, with a few more sins… well anyway read and review.

**Sasuke: Oo…**

**Naruto: is everyone else as confused as me?**

**Yukai and Kyle:nods:**

Chapter Two 

Of Masters and Sins

_Naruto took his seat in math, his teacher Jessica had just handed out the final exams, he looked down and almost cried in disbelief. _Shit I don't know a thing on here _he flipped through the pages and didn't know he had begun to bang his head on the table 'til David grabbed his head and kissed him. Naruto stared in shock at the other blonde. "David…you just kissed me…" David blushed, his girlish face looking even more girlish. "Yeah…well…I will explain after class…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto stared groggily at Kakashi, he had just walked in, twenty minutes late…the tall silver-haired hunter/teacher had looked at him funnily when Naruto had raised his head from his desk.

"Okay, we have a new student, for those of you who haven't met him yet…Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto blinked cluelessly at the pervert. "Stand up dobe…" Naruto looked at Sasuke. "DON'T CALL ME DOBE…TEME!" Kakashi shook his head in disbelief.

Regardless Naruto stood up, then sat back down. Kakashi nodded. "On to other business…tomorrow we will be getting two _more_ new students, and I would make it known now that they are both vampires…" Kakashi trailed off mumbling something along the lines of… 'so are Naruto and the new teacher' Naruto only caught it because of his heightened senses. "Sensei…if I may ask…what are their names?" Kakashi smirked beneath the mask.

" Suke Kyuubi and Sato Sai (I don't know Sai's last name so I made one up)" Naruto's head fell to the desk repeatedly. "Damn...damn…" each time his head hit the desk he would utter another 'damn' or 'fuck'.

"Dobe…you're going to give yourself a concussion…" Naruto looked up, then shook his head, "I have a hard head teme…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back to the front.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto barely made it through the day without banging his head against any flat surface he could get near. The only reason he made it back to his dorm room without a major headache was because Sasuke would grab his forehead every time he tried to give himself a concussion.

"Dobe, aren't you his sin?" Naruto nodded, rubbing at the bruise that had formed on his forehead. "I never really met him though, he jumped me in an alley, bit me, gave me his blood, Iruka-nii stepped in before he could rape me, and he had to leave for some big year-long meeting…all I know is he has red hair and red eyes…" Sasuke gaped at him. "You've only been a vampire for a year?" Naruto nodded again. "I have only drunken blood when I had to, and then it was cold from a wine bottle…" Sasuke twitched, and the blonde suspected he was holding in laughter. "You have never drunken fresh blood? That's rich…" The boy cleared his face again, though his eyes still held all the laughter.

"Shut up Teme… I hate Kyuubi, he freaking took my LIFE from me, I mean, I still have to pay Baa-chan back for what she did to me the day he made, me…" Sasuke looked curios so Naruto told him. "It was a Saturday… June 9th… school was already out…but only for a day, she tricked me into rushing half way to my best friends house before I stopped to catch my breath and look at my phone for the time…when I noticed that it was Saturday… She woke me up with a glass of cold water in the face and telling me Ero-sennin…was already gone…I didn't have a bus pass…no money…and my school was more than half way across the city…" Sasuke looked like he was about to laugh again. "That is funny Dobe…" Naruto rolled his eyes and flopped down on his bed. He tried his best to ignore the smell of Sasuke emanating from the other side of the room. _Damn it…why does his smell have to be so…so…enticing…arousing…delicious…_ Naruto sighed, and silently started to bang his head against the pillow. "Stupid…damn…fuck…"

Sasuke watched the blonde in awe, slightly glad he knew English. "Idiot, I don't know why you want a concussion, but go somewhere else, I am trying to do my work." Naruto simply flicked him off, keeping his back to the dark-haired boy. "Fuck off Uchiha…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "I will if you want me to…" He smirked as the blonde's neck and face turned beet red. "That's not what I meant and you know it…" Sasuke frowned at not being able to get a rise out of the other boy.

"Naruto, come on, what's wrong?" Naruto sat up. "You know my name? You just used my name in a nice manner?" He used his speed to appear in front of his roommate in a second putting his hand to his forehead. "Are you sick?" Sasuke slapped his hand away. "Come on Dobe, tell me…" Naruto looked down, his blonde hair covering his eyes.

"It's my friend David's birthday… and I had promised him something…and now…I cant give it to him…" Sasuke nodded. "Oh…sorry for asking…" Naruto shrugged. "Its fine…what makes me happy is to know he isn't human, and is an immortal like me…" Sasuke looked questioningly at him. "He is an Elite Shifter… his whole family is…" Naruto's face suddenly lit up. "I can email him…" He looked pleadingly at Sasuke. "Let me borrow your computer for a few minutes?" Sasuke nodded and stood up.

The blonde flashed him a thankful smile. "Thanks, your not such a bastard after all…" He sat down in the seat Sasuke had just vacated, blushing faintly at the warmth and smell. He opened up the Internet browser.

He went to his email and opened up a new message.

_Oi, David,_

_Hey…I just wanted to send an email and my apologies for disappearing a year ago…though it wasn't a choice I made. You have to promise not to hold this against me. I was bitten…by a vampire…it was on Saturday the ninth of 2006…Tsunde had tricked me again into going to school on a Saturday and I was walking…running to your house to get a ride, but looked at my phone and noticed that it was Saturday… so I headed back home…and got jumped in the alley (You know the one we _used_ all the time)…by Kyuubi…the lord of the vampires himself. He disappeared right after he bit me, off to some meeting, and his first Sin, Iruka taught me, he had told us to go to Konoha, Japan if he wasn't back by June 9th, 2007, and he wasn't, I am in Japan now…_

_Anyway, Happy birthday, and I am SOOO sorry I couldn't be there to give you your present…I was looking forward to it. I hope you don't hate me now…but if you want to see me…can you fly more than 300 miles in your dragon form yet? If so…_Naruto stopped typing and thought for a moment. _Go to Konoha Island and ask for someone to take you to Konoha Boarding High. You can find me there. _

_Sorry this is so long, and probably has horrible grammar…just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and say hi…_

_Much Love (really) _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Your fox._

Sasuke read over Naruto's shoulder, stopping in a few places to think over hidden meanings, when he came to the ending he finally realized that this was probably Naruto's ex-lover or something. His special _present_. The '_Much Love (really)'_ and '_Your fox'_ "Naruto…was this guy your lover?" Naruto stiffened, then nodded slightly. "Sorta…we never did anything more than kiss…but we…we were together, his family was one of the first foster homes I went into, we were great friends, but then the Sannins Tsunde and Jiriaya adopted me. That's all you need to know…why were you reading over my shoulder anyway Teme?" Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto clicked on the send button and logged out of his email, seeing as his inbox was empty.

Yukai: I am soooooo sorry for cutting this off here but it seemed like a good place to end…plus…my muse :Glares at Kyle: has been way…WAY over active with ideas lately, and well…I have SOOO many stories going, a Lemon full One-shot for Loveless…a new Yaoi for Get Backers and a few originals. I will be starting to post updates once weekly on status of chapters, and after tomorrow I will be working on Love Struck High again. Since school will FINALLY be over…lol but anyways, Review, your comments and suggestions are MOST welcome.

**Kyle: Look back at 1a read the NOTE there and please give ideas, most characters still need races, Sasuke and Kakashi are HOPEFULLY the only KNOWN humans in this, it is FANTASY anyway, I mean Humans are boring, and if you want someone to be human they can be a Tamer or Mage… People who already have races…**

**Naruto: Vampire**

**Iruka: Vampire**

**Tsunde: Vampire **

**Jiriaya: Vampire **

**Orochimaru: Vampire**

**Itachi: Vampire**

**Kyuubi: Vampire**

**Sai: Vampire**

**Kakashi: Human**

**Sasuke: Human**

**Sakura: Shifter (Plant)**

**Ino: Shifter (Animal) **

**Chouji:**

**Shikamaru: **

**Kiba: Tamer (Canines) **

**Shino: Tamer (Insects and Arachnids) **

**Neji:**

**Hinata: **

**Tenten:**

**Lee: HORRIBLE MONSTER FROM HELL! No, just kidding (Undecided) **

**Gaara: Elemental (Earth…category sand) **

**Deidara: Elemental (Earth…category clay)**

**Sasori: Elemental (Earth…category wood)**

**Kabuto: (Not a vampire) **

**Kankuro: **

**Temari:**

**Arashi: Vampire**

**Yukai: All people with next to their names need a race, please state your opinions and I will tally them up. Thanks**


End file.
